FNaF Chicaning Out (CANCELLED)
by Winterline of MysticClan
Summary: With the remodeling of Fazbears Pizzeria comes some unexpected changes. Including replacing Chica's files. Now Chica can hardly go on stage without getting scared. Pasts came back to hunt everyone though, even with new friends, and foes. When it's discovered that the Animatronics can't control their actions at night, lives are at stake to find out why. T for violence & language.
1. Chapter 1

**With the remodeling of Fazbears Pizzeria comes some unexpected changes. Including replacing Chica's files. Now Chica can hardly go on stage without getting stage fright. Pasts came back to hunt everyone though, even with new friends, and foes. And when it's discovered that the Animatronics can't control their actions at night, lives are at stake to find out why. (Book one in my FNaF FanFic series)**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters from the original games. I only own the OCs Abigail, Winter, and Flora. (All girls. o3o). As well as myself. I shall be using a character by the name of Trish to represent me.**

FNaF FanFic Chicaning Out

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was back in business. The animatronics were back in order and fixed up a little bit. Each having new features. Mangle now looks snazzy in her tank top and short pants. Freddy got a new bow, and a new tux to match. Bonnie got a total makeover by getting a new suit with a lighter shade of purple, and an awesome new bright red bow to match. Foxy got all fixed up. He now works perfectly and isn't as scary to the younger kids. Chica however, must have had the biggest changes of all. During her remodeling, most of the files with her oldest memory and almost all of her personality files were lost. When recovered, the files were… changed somehow. It was decided that there should be an animatronic that would be made to stay with Chica in case something went wrong. This new animatronic is a rather magical creature. She looks like a cat with wings. She is a bright yellow, but toned down enough so as that people's eyes wouldn't hurt by looking at her. This new animatronic's name, is Winter.

Winter has a kind, gentle personality. She has been programmed to be an amazing singer and cook. She is pretty much Chica's clone personality wise, considering that Winter has a lot of the same programming for personality as Chica did. However, Winter also has a child's heart, mind, and soul. She'll take the spotlight when needed, but prefers to stick to the side lines. One day however, everything started snowballing downhill. It was a normal day... And Chica was hiding from past fears lurking back to hunt her.

"Chicaa! Chica! D'oh... Where are you?!" Mangle hollered as she walked down east hall. Chica hid out around here a lot. Not many people found reason to go back here.

"I-I'm here..." Chica's soft reply was heard.

"We're over here Mangle!" Winter hollered back. Winter stayed with Chica nearly 24/7.

"Oh thank goodness! Chica, you're on soon. Are you ready?" Mangle asked as she came over to the guards' room. It was only used at nights now so Chica and Winter could hide there without detection by unwanted eyes.

"W-well... Mangle... Th-the thing is... I don't wanna sing today..." Chica hesitated to admit it, but she was scared to go on stage.

"What? Why not?" Mangle asked confused. Normally Chica _loved_ to go on stage and see the kids… Unless… "You're not scared that that one boy'll come back Chica, are you?" Mangle asked a bit upset that Chica was still scared of that kid that had only pointed a dull knife at her a month ago.

"We-well… I…" Chica hesitated again. "I don't want the people to judge me when I sing… I haven't sung for this big of a crowd or such important people in years… I don't know what'll happen…"

"But, Chica, when you're up there, you seem to forget who's there and sing so amazingly!" Winter said. She put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "I know you'll do brilliantly!"

Mangle nodded. "And hey, Bonnie's gonna be up there too. I'll be helping Foxy in the Pirate Cove and Winter will be backstage. So if anything happens, she'll be able to help ASAP." Chica smiled a little and nodded nervously.

"C'mon Chica! Let's go!" Winter jumped up and walked towards the door.

 _ **Later, after the performance, Chica, Winter, Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle, and Freddy were hanging out backstage.**_

"Ohmygosh! Chica, you were AMAZING!" Winter said, bouncing up and down excitedly. Her body was unnaturally flexible for an animatronic, but no one questioned it.

"Hehe… Thanks, Winter! But I'm not sure what the people thought…"

"Seriously, Chica? Did you _not_ hear their applause? They loved you!" Freddy exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"What worries me, is that dude who kind of just… Seemed like he was watching us. Like, all the time." Foxy piped up. He didn't use his "Pirate Accent" all the time. Just for the younger kids or when Mangle asked him to.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, looking a little worried. The toy versions were currently on stage, singing some sort of 90's song. **(A/N Yes, in the universe where this story takes place, the toy versions and original version co-exist. They don't like each other too much (Except maybe Freddy and Toy Chica o3o) But still.)**

"Dat one there." Foxy pointed to a man with short cut black hair, and a really stiff-looking beard. He was a bit over weight too.

"W-wow… He's creepy." Winter said as she scooted behind Bonnie to get a closer look, but stay safe at the same time.

"Hmm…" Freddy rubbed his chin. "You're right Winter Mint." **(A/N Nick name. o3o)** "We'd better keep an eye on him throughout the day." Freddy suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If he's still here by t'night? Then what, Fazbear?" Mangle asked, cocking her head to the side and lowering an ear.

Freddy's voice grew dark. Very dark. "If he's still here? We confront him."

 **Hey everybody! What is up? I hope you liked the first chapter of mai fanfic. :3 I'm excited for it! I have a whole series of FNaF Stories planned. This being the first in the series. I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Later!**

 **~ Winterline of MysticClan**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! WinterLine here. My computer's broken ATM. I'm on a different device but I'd never be able to type the second chapter on it. I had planned on getting a chapter out here around Christmas break, but sadly I can't. I hope y'all have a great Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 2

Winter walked through the dining area towards the Pirate Cove. Mangle has asked her to help out.

"Look Joey, there's that stupid animatronic I was telling you about." Some teenage boy told his little brother while pointing at Winter. Winter lowered her ears and blushed a little, looking away.

"Hush Jake! Have you heard her sing?" The teenage boy's twin sister said, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for you idiot?" The boy, Jake asked his sister in annoyance.

"For being impolite! She can hear you ya know!" The two went on arguing and Winter looked away. She had turned her head to look at the scene, surprised there was no adult there to calm them down. A second later, Winter's walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"H-hey.. Winter? We need your help in the Kitchen... Bonnie, uh... He got in there again.." Freddy's voice came over the talkie.

"Fine with me. Go on and help out Winter." Mangle jumped in. The whole cast had a walkie-talkie so they could contact each other when someone needed help. It worked a lot better then the setup the crew had before the remodeling.

"K. If you're sure Mangle?" Winter hopped on after getting the the side of the room.

"Positive. You can help me and Foxy out afterwards. I'll get TC in here." Mangle replied.

Winter smiled. "Thanks Mangle! I'll be right there Freddy." Winter put her talkie away and took a shortcut to the kitchen. And by that, I mean she flew over everyone's heads as quietly as she could.

"I'm here! What happened?" Winter trailed off as she flew into the kitchen. She stopped short. "Oooohh..." The kitchen was a mess. Charred food was everywhere and the whole place smelled like there had been an explosion. Bonnie stood sheepishly in the center of the mess. "B-bonnie...?" Winter shook her head as if to clear it. "What the f*ck did you do?"

"Uuuhh... I, uh... Erm..." Bonnie stuttered, clearly nervous about what he did.

"Well? Spit it out!" Freddy exclaimed. He was standing just inside the door, making sure the rabbit stayed there while Winter was on her way.

"I... I..." Bonnie shut his eyes tight and spoke really fast. "I tried to make a pizza for Chica..." He opened one eye to see the reaction of Winter and Freddy. Both were shocked.

"All this mess," Winter landed and gestured to the war zone for a kitchen, all scared, black and burnt. "Was supposed to be a pizza?!"

"Y-, yes..."

"Whelp. You're cleaning this sh*t up. Not me. Good luck." Freddy turned around, waved a paw, and left. Winter blinked, watching the bear leave.

"Wh-what?! I don't get at least a little help?"

"You made the mess Bon. Seems fair to me that you clean it up." Winter said quietly as she turned to face Bonnie again. "And ya know, you're already dirty anyways ssooooo..." Winter left her sentence at that.

Bonnie looked at Winter with a face that said "What. The. F*ck. Are. You. Serious." Winter blinked. They stared at each other for a few moments longer.

Bonnie sighed. "Fine! I'll clean it up alone. But you'd better not tell Chica about this! She'd kill me!"

"I, uh, heard every bit of that." Chica was leaning against the doorway to Freddy's office which was just off of the kitchen. "Freddy asked my to get something. That's why I was in there." Chica explained before anyone asked. Bonnie's face was bright red. Winter cackled.

"C'mon Chica! Let's leave Bon Bon to clean up." Chica giggled as the two of them headed out, both with a big smile on their face. Bonnie was a little surprised tho. That was the first time in a while that Chica had genuinely laughed.

* * *

 **Whelp! That was a chapter! Now we know that**

 **A.) Chica doesn't laugh very often.**

 **B.) Bonnie likes Chica**

 **C.) Bonnie tries to cook for Chica the way she cooks**

 **and D.) There is going to be language in this FanFic.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same. And just so you know, the next chapter is gonna get serious. We'll introduce new characters and new scenarios. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Quick note before we begin, I have added a lot more characters then I originally intended. So here is a proper disclaimer.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own any of the characters from the original game. I only 'own' my modified versions of them. I also own any OCs used in this story unless stated otherwise.**_

 **There we go. A proper disclaimer. :3 Bai.**

~/ _11:49 AM,_ _Jan 3rd, 2016 /~_

* * *

Trish walked through the door to the pizzeria. She had seen an ad in the paper asking for a Night Guard. She needed to pay off the rent for her small apartment that she shared with a friend, so she decided to take a job while her friend was studying for collage.

"Hey there! I'm sorry, but the pizzeria's closed." A kind voice said. Trish turned her head to find the newest animatronic, Winter, with a stack of plates in her hands and a warm smile on her face.

"I know." Trish replied, shrugging. "I cam by to see about the job for night guard. I got some bills to pay and need money for that."

Winter looked a little surprised. She had no idea about the pizzeria needing a new night guard. "Well, Scott Cawthorn is in his office. One sec." Winter put down the plates on the nearest table and pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Hey, Freddy, there's someone here that needs to see the boss. Mind taking her back?" Winter asked into the talkie. Trish looked around. It had been a few years since she'd been here. Make that 15 years. The last time she was here, was when she was five.

"Hey. You here to see the boss, Scott, right?" A new voice asked. Freddy walked up to Trish. She hadn't even heard his reply to Winter's question. Nor had she heard him walk in.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Trish. You're Freddy right?" She asked, extending her hand.

"That's correct!" Freddy took her hand and shook it kindly. "C'mon! I'll take you back there."

"Great! Thanks."

"So, why are you here anyways? Unless you know how to teach Bonnie how to cook, I didn't know we needed new staff." Freddy asked, leading Trish to the Boss's office.

"Actually, I came to see about the Night Guard position. I saw an ad in the paper."

Freddy looked over his shoulder at Trish for a moment with wide eyes, then looked straight again. "You might want to be careful. I've been told there are murders that come to this place at night sometimes." Now it was Trish's turn to widen her eyes.

"Well, I've got bills to pay, and I haven't found any other job that pays as well as this one."

"Just be careful." The bear said solemnly. The two of them stayed silent until they reached the office. "Here we are. Good luck." Freddy said, the turned back the way they came and left. Trish hesitated a moment, then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said inside.

"Hey." Trish walked in. "My name's Trish and I saw y'all's ad in the paper about needing a Night Guard... Well, I came to see if the spot's still open."

Scott looked up from the paper work he was doing. "Sure. It's still open. But are you sure you want the job? It's dangerous."

"That's what Freddy was telling me. But this is the only job I've found so far that pays as well. Ssooo... Yeah, I want the job." Trish smiled.

Scott look surprised for a sec, then pulled out a clipboard with some papers on it. "All I need you to do is sign your name and fill out any questions. I'll look over the paper and give you a call tomorrow."

Trish scanned through the paper. "Kay! Got a pen I can borrow?" Scott handed her a pen then went back to what he was doing originally. "Thanks!" Trish sat in the corner of the room and filled out the form.

* * *

~/ _12:03 PM, Jan 3rd, 2016/~_

Winter walked into the kitchen with her hands full of plates from the day before that everyone had been too tired to clean up. She put the plates in the sink. "Wonder who that girl was and why she wanted to be a night guard here."

"What girl?" Mangle asked, putting away clean dishes in the cabinets.

"The one with aqua-green hair. It was in a ponytail."

"Oh. I saw her when I went through the hallway. I didn't know she was here for the position of night guard. I thought we had one!"

"Same here. But I guess not."

"Hhmm.. I also wonder why we had the pizzeria was open so late yesterday. It's odd." Mangle peeked through the door as she passed by.

Winter started coughing. Mangle turned to look at her and found her kneeling on the floor with her hand on her throat. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Mangle rushed to Winter's side.

"D-dunno..." Winter stuttered. Her breathing steadied. "This... Thing just c-came up from behind me and grabbed my throat..."

Mangle looked around. She couldn't see anything... Weird. But, Winter didn't lie very often, and she only did when she was pulling a small prank. This was no where near a "small prank".

* * *

~/ _12:12 PM, Jan 3rd, 2016/~_

Freddy, Bonnie, and TC were up on stage trying to sing. They were practicing for a show the next day. They weren't doing too great.

"Wow.. Uh, that was.. Great! Uh, Way better then the last... Twenty.. Times.. Y'all played it..." Winter looked up at them and forced a big smile.

"Translation," Mangle walked up with a box in her paws. Freddy, Bonnie, and TC needed to know they needed to step up their game if they were gonna be ready in time. "Y'all are getting worse." Then she walked off towards the kitchen. Winter's face turned from one of "Please buy it and move on! We can find something else to tomorrow." to one of "Oh my stars, I am busted. But please don't look at me!". Freddy sighed and put his mic on it's stand.

"Mangle's right you guys. We'll _never_ have this thing ready in time! We may as well just give up..." Winter was shocked. It wasn't like Freddy to do something like this.

"M-maybe you guys could practice in separate rooms. Like, work on your own. Learn your part to the song, then come back together." Winter suggested shyly. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side at the moment.

"Maybe. It does sound like a good idea, Honeybear." TC said, walking up to Freddy. Freddy blushed slightly and Bonnie smirked.

"I'm game. I want to practice that one chord change I keep messing up anyways." Bonnie said, taking his guitar off his shoulder and unplugging the amplifier.

"Alright. We'll do that. Thanks for the idea Winter."

"No problem!" Winter said, happy she could help and get the bears spirits lifted again.

* * *

~/ _11:58_ _PM, Jan 3rd, 2016/~_

Trish ran into the pizzeria. She was almost late for her shift! Scott had called her earlier telling her she had the job. Trish and taken a nap to try to get through the night. She accidentally _set_ her alarm a few minutes too late. She had barely had time to pack her bag with snacks before leaving. Walking into the pizzeria, she noticed that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were hanging out on stage, seemingly asleep. Foxy and Mangle were cuddled up in the Pirate Cove, barely visible. And Winter was no where to be seen. The toy versions of everyone seemed to be completely deactivated, scattered around the dining area in chairs.

 _Well, this oughta be easy peasy pumpkin squeasy._ Trish thought to herself as she walked into the Night Guard's office. Scott had given her a few simple instructions before telling her to take a nap before getting here. He also said that the rest of her instructions would come that night.

* * *

 _~/ 12:04 AM, Jan 4th, 2016 **Trish's POV** /~ _**(A/N Because I can. :3)**

I sat on the chair, nervous and alert. What Freddy and Scott had said earlier hadn't bothered me then, but now it sent chills up my spine. There wasn't much to do in the office and I had spent a good three minutes squeaking Freddy's nose on that poster. But when I remembered what Freddy and Scott said, I rushed back to the metal spinning office chair.

 _Oh my stars... This thing is so uncomfortable! Note to self... Bring a cushion tomorrow.. If I make it till then._ I told myself. I fell out of my chair and momentarily cowered under the desk when the phone rang. Normally, I'm not that jumpy but... Well, you know. The phone went to voicemail.

" _Uh, H-hello? Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you... To help you get settled into your first night."_ A guys voice said from the speakers. So this was a recording... I picked myself off of the floor and got back into my chair.

"Oh, you did? Aw Thanks! You're such a sweet heart!" I faked a smile for a sec, then looked really bored. _I don't give a f*ck at this very minute. Thanks a lot for scaring me._

 _"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week now as a matter of fact."_

"Oh, Congratulations!" I didn't care if he couldn't hear me. I needed something to do.

" _So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine! So let's just focus on getting through your first week, OK?"_

"A'ight."

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, ya know?"_

"'Kay. Whatever. Get it over with."

" _Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

"That's stupid but whatever."

" _'Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery that death or damage has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replace..."_

Wait, what? Hold the phone, what the f*ck?

" _...blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

 _Suuuurrreee_ there isn't.

" _Uh, the animatronic characters here... Do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing... Those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath? I would probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect. Alright? Okay."_

The moment the "Phone Guy" as I decided to call him started talking about the animatronics, I snatched up the PalmPilot and scrolled through the security footage. Everyone was in they're place. Except for Winter. I couldn't even see where she was. But I wasn't too worried. Winter was sweet as Pumpkin Pie.

" _So, just be aware, the characters tend to wander around a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

"Well _that's_ the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I was starting to get rather fed up with this guy.

" _Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah... I-it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"_

"Yeah.. Oh, and by the way, the animatronics do walk around during the day now! How freaking old is this thing?"

" _Uh, now concerning your safety. The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton... Without it's costume on... Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy suit." _

My mouth hit the floor and my eyes widened. This guy had to be serious or he was probably the world's best actor or something!

" _Uh, now that wouldn't be so bad... If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. Now, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those would cause quite a bit of discomfort... And death."_

Oh, my stars. Get me outta here!

" _Uh, the only parts of you that will likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask. Heh, yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up..."_

I gripped onto the PalmPilot as if my life depended on it. I take that back, it did. I scrolled through all the cameras one more time. Everyone was still in they're place. I momentarily breathed a sigh of relief.

" _But hey! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow! Uh, check those cameras and only close the door if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!"_ Then there was a click and the line went dead.

He could have said "Good Luck!" as well, but I guess it didn't matter. A few moments later, the eerie silence was broken by my screams. Bonnie was gone!

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the extra long chapter. I'm probably not gonna make a chapter as long as that for a good long while. First off, I'd like to thank RangerLauren for writing down the whole of this call. All I did was copy it. Thanks Senpai! X3 Now for what we've 'learned' this chapter. XD**

 **1.) Scott Cawthorn, the creator of FNaF IS the owner of the restaurant in this universe.**

 **2.) The pizzeria has a new night guard.**

 **3.) All of this will occur today. :) (Jk. I dunno why I made it today. XD)**

 **4.) Toy Chica and Freddy might be a thing. :3**

 **5.) I will do this every chapter from now on for those people who don't have time to read the whole chapter. Especially if it's a long one.**

 **6.) Bonnie is coming to kill Trish**

 **7.) I hate spell check sometimes. XD**

 **Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter. Don't forget to review! Thankies! :) Baaaaiii!**


	5. Chapter 4

~/ _12:19 AM, Jan 4th 2016 /~_

* * *

Winter raised her head the moment she heard the screams. She jumped out of her bed in Scott's office where she moved it each night. Something about that room made her feel secure at night. She raced to the door and poked her head out.

 _Oh my stars, what's Bonnie trying to do?_ Winter asked herself, staring at the rabbit as he banged on the closed door to the night guard's office. Winter cautiously walked over to him.

"Bonnie? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's like midnight or somethin'..." Bonnie whipped his head around to look at Winter.

"Bnmiust diht inds dhere!" Bonnie screamed the gibberish.

"Huh? Bonnie, you feeling a'ight? Either you've got something on your voice box or yer faking. C'mon. Let's go back to sleep." Winter grabbed the rabbit's paw and tried to bring him back to the stage.

"Nargh!" Bonnie slashed his claws at Winter's face. Blood flowed from the scratches. Winter screamed and dashed backwards.

"B-bonnie?" Winter put her paw up to her face. Taking it off, she was surprised to see the blood. Bright red, shining against her yellow paw. Bonnie went back to banging on the door, as if nothing happened. Winter ran as fast as she could to the other side of the building. The night guard must be here. They'd know what to do.

* * *

 _~/ 12:23 AM, Jan 4th, 2016 /~_

* * *

Trish stared out the window and gasped as Bonnie slashed Winter's eye. Blood flowed freely. Trish worried that the same thing would happen to her if the rabbit got in the office. Suddenly, a flash of yellow dashed into the room and collapsed on the other side of the desk. Trish checked the cameras one more time then dash around the desk to see how Winter was.

"H-hey... You OK?" Trish asked. Winter just shook from fear. What Bonnie had done was not normal. At all.

Blood continued to flow from the scratches over Winter's eye. Trish raced over to the supply cabinet behind the desk and pulled out a thick rag. She then gently placed it over the scratches to help stop the bleeding. By this time, Winter had passed out. Whether it was out of fear or pain is yet to be determined.

* * *

 **Ohmygoooooosh... So so so so so sorry it's short! ;-; I, uh, I hope you enjoy it anyways?**

 **I'm not doing the thing this time. This chapter is really short so it's not needed.**


	6. UPDATES

Hey guys. Winter here. Just a quick update: My dad banned me from FNaF, so I will be unable to finish this story sadly.

If someone wants to continue it, just ask me. :) I will decide on writing skill, and whether you have done one of these continuation thingies before. (Don't stress if you haven't. The main judging is on writing skill.)

Another thing: I got a Wattpad recently, and I honestly prefer to post my stories there. I have a few there as of this moment, so feel free to check them out. :) (My account there is WinterKitty13.)

Hope y'all understand. Stay awesome! Bye! :


End file.
